


Holiday Candy 1

by eerian_sadow



Series: fandom stocking 2015 [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fandom Stocking 2015, Gen, Implied Canon-Typical Violence, megatron has no self-awareness, sassy knockout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Microfics looking at TFP Knockout, Soundwave, Ratchet and Megatron, along with TFA Blitzwing and Sari Sumdac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Candy 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raininshadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raininshadows/gifts).



> Warmest wishes for the season! I hope you like these!

TFP:

1\. "The condition of the medical facilities is atrocious!" Knockout threw the scrub brush down in front of Soundwave with a snarl. "How do you expect me to repair anyone in this filth?"

Soundwave stared back at him for a long moment, then a short video clip began playing across the silent mech's screen. The medic watched a trio of Vehicons scrub the floor of the cargo bay for a few seconds, then huffed.

"So send them up already! Breakdown and I can't do all the work around here!"

 

2\. Ratchet split his attention between his monitors and preparing his tools as the battle raged somewhere in Montana. He winced every time one of his team took a hit, especially Optimus. "Please, old friend. Come back to me today."

 

3\. He was rarely alone on the bridge of the Nemesis, and it was even more rarely quiet. Megatron savored both circumstances with a pleasure that bordered on giddiness. In the silence, he had a few moments to escape the otherwise constant insubordination, backstabbing and betrayal that plagued his crew.

He needed the silence, otherwise he might lose his sanity.

 

TFA

1\. There were moments, especially like the one right now where she was hanging upside down by one foot from Blitzwing's fingers, when Sari really wished she had gotten the size part of being half-Cybertronian instead of some of the things she did get. All the blood was rushing to her head (at least she thought it was still blood) and Blitzwing was starting to laugh in a really crazed sounding way.


End file.
